Trailer Fun
by akiddep
Summary: Nick and Monroe spend some time studying in the trailer. Slash follows!


Title: Trailer Fun

Pairing: Nick and Monroe

Category Romance

Ratings M

Disclaimer: I do not own Grimm or any of the characters.

Summary: Nick and Monroe spend some time studying in the trailer. Slash follows!

[ - .. +]

It was early on a Sunday morning, and Eddie Monroe was somewhere between exhausted and buzzed from lack of sleep. He and Nick stayed up all night in the trailer researching Wesen. They had nothing immediate at the moment but Nick always like to keep ahead of the game. Personally Monroe thought he was taking this Grimm thing way too seriously.

Monroe finally gave up trying to stay awake and translate the German text in front of him. He found an empty space on the floor that was out of the way from weapons and potions to lie down. He laid on his stomach placing his hands under his face to keep it from resting the trailer floor. Monroe closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come, but sleep was not the thing to catch him first.

"Sleepy, Monroe?" Nick asked.

"Hmm," Monroe grunted in reply.

"We just need to get your blood flowing again."

"Not in the mood Nick," Monroe replied already knowing what his Grimm was thinking.

But Nick wasn't really listening. He bent one of Monroe's legs backwards at the knee to take off his shoe, and then the other. Nick then placed his hands on Monroe's hips to pull down his unwilling pants.

"Really Nick? You can't wait until I've slept?" Monroe asked irritated.

"No, I want you now," Nick said leaning over to kiss the back on Monroe's neck. Monroe shuddered at the contact.

"Is this even the safest place for sex? Everything your aunt has in here can kill us or blow up Portland."

"That's what makes this fun," Nick said turning back to the task of removing Monroe of his pants. He pushed his hands underneath Monroe to have better access. While keeping his head down on his hands, Monroe lifted his hips to give Nick better access. Nick loosened the belt around Monroe's his and opened the front side of Monroe's pants to slide Monroe's pants down to his knees.

"Get on your knees Monroe," Nick demanded.

"Fine. If I leave my ass up in the air for you, will you leave me alone?"

"Not a chance," Nick added.

Nick used both hands to spread Monroe's ass cheeks. He spit on Monroe's entrance and used his thumb to place light circles around it. Monroe moaned lightly from Nick's touch. It was the lack of sleep Monroe told himself. If he was rested he could resist Nick better, but the truth was he could never refuse Nick, awake or sleepy.

Nick took two fingers in his mouth to get them wet. He removed the fingers from his mouth and inserted them into Monroe. "Looks like we finally got your blood flowing," Nick said using his other hand to grab a hold Monroe's hardening member. Monroe just moaned from the added stimulation.

Nick continued to work his two fingers in and out of Monroe. He would push his fingers in as far as they could go and pulled them out until just the tips of his fingers were still inside his lover to shove his fingers back in with more force. Nick scissored his fingers this way and that to stretch the blutbad. Nick increased his speed and then slowed it down; it was driving Monroe into insanity. After some teasing Nick added a third finger and his brutal pace continued. Nick Burckhardt was not being a dick, he was waiting for something to give.

"Nick," Monroe moaned.

"Say it Monroe," Nick demanded. "Say it for me."

"Please, fuck me!"

"Good boy," Nick teased. Nick removed his pants and underwear. He positioned himself behind his lover and slicked up his cock with some spit. Nick placed his left knee long side Monroe's knee, and his right foot next to Monroe's other knee. This gave Nick the right kind of angle to fuck Monroe's brains out.

Nick began with a brutal pace, his cock was convulsing from neglect or he would have started at a slower pace to make this adventure last much longer. Monroe was fonder of a slower pace; he always wanted Nick to make love to him instead of just rough sex. Nick secretly liked the rough sex though.

Nick made sure his penis barely scarped Monroe's prostate so that he could continue to tease the blutbad. Even though Monroe would firmly deny that liked the teasing, today with the lack of sleep it was exactly what he needed. The lack of sleep made Monroe feel like he was high and the teasing made him feel like he was floating. Finally, finally Nick took pity on the man trying to muffle his moans in his hands, and brushed his prostate.

Monroe was so dazed from lack of sleep, so over stimulated by Nick that when the Grimm finally hit his prostate, Monroe arched his back and howled. Monroe tried to hide his face back in his hands from embarrassment. Only female blutbads howl during sex and Nick for sure knew that!

But thankfully for Monroe, Nick didn't mention it. It seemed like Nick ignored Monroe's howl entirely. Nick pulled himself out of Monroe and flipped the blutbad onto his back.

"That's better," he said. "You ready for the fun to begin." Monroe just moaned in response.

Nick removed the rest of Monroe's pants and bent Monroe's knees into his chest. He entered the blutbad again and continued where he left off. Nick alternated his thrusts between hitting Monroe's prostate and barely missing it. Nick circled his hips this way and that until Monroe was even more of a mess underneath him.

"Nick….Nick, you are moving the trailer," Monroe said.

"So," the Grimm replied never stopping his stride.

"You are gonna break something."

"Yeah, my back, if you don't hurry up and come," Nick replied.

"Geez, you can…..at least….try to….seduce me," Monroe grunted back.

Nick leaned over and kissed Monroe's throat to sooth the blutbad. He gently nipped the skin and sucked it until he was sure that it was bruised. Then he lightly brushed his soft lips over Monroe's tender skin. The faithful clockmaker moaned from the contact his lover was giving him. Nick steadied himself and looked the man underneath him directly in the eyes.

"I love you," he said. Monroe came all over his and Nick's chests. That was seduction enough, that always made Monroe come every time.

Monroe was too busy spinning in his own bliss to even realize Nick had come too. Nick had recovered a lot faster than Monroe had.

"It's better when you're sleepy, right?" Nick stated more than asked.

"I would have still preferred to sleep."

Nick chucked as he rolled off of Monroe. He laid down next to other man on the trailer floor. Monroe placed his head on Nick's chest and was glad that he would now get some much needed sleep. Nick found his jacket near by and used it to cover himself and the sleepy blutbad.

"Was it just me or did you howl?"

"Go to sleep, Nick," Monroe stated covering his blushing face. Monroe finally drifted off to sleep with the sound of Nick's soft laughter filling their trailer.


End file.
